Sweet Aftertaste
by olimakiella
Summary: Once Harry finally gets Draco into his bed, he's not entirely sure he wants him to get out of it. Once Draco finally gets into Harry's bed, he isn't in a hurry to leave.


Title: Sweet Aftertaste  
>Author: <strong>olimakiella<strong>  
>Prompt: 4.9 Search of the Kelpie at <strong>hd_cockbook<strong>  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: Once Harry finally gets Draco into his bed, he's not entirely sure he wants him to get out of it. Once Draco finally gets into Harry's bed, he isn't in a hurry to leave.  
>Contains: Explicit mm sex between of age wizards.  
>Word Count: 1,571<br>Beta: The lovely **nenne **

**Sweet Aftertaste**

The door slammed shut with the force of Harry's foot as he kicked it in. "This is nice, is it yours?" Draco asked finally able to talk once Harry let go of his mouth. He arched helplessly into the man as his nips and licks transferred to his neck. He tugged and pulled at the brunet's jacket, dropping it carelessly on the floor as his hands went to work elsewhere.

"Mmm," Harry replied, as he blindly, but expertly, steered them toward his bedroom. He'd been courting the danger that was Draco Malfoy for three weeks now. Every night he saw the little cocktease at 'The King's Cross' nightclub in Central London and every time Draco had favoured him with a dance, but always declined when he offered to take him home. The last few nights stirred Harry's blood as Draco had taken to openly dancing with other men instead of Harry as if he was rubbing it in his face. Tonight he'd cracked, simply taking hold of the blond, apparating them away. Draco put up a fight as soon as they landed in the foyer until Harry shoved him into the lift, ignoring the looks they got from the doorman, and pinned him against the wall kissing him to the tonsils to get him to shut up. Three seconds in, Draco was his.

The bedroom was just as dark as the rest of his flat. Harry absently flicked on the lights, backing Draco up toward the bed as he continued divesting the blond of his clothes. Draco gasped as his legs got caught in his trousers and they tripped backwards onto the coverlet. Harry hooked a hand under him to drag him up toward the centre, and then rested all his weight down to keep the man in place. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and let out a drawn moan. He pushed his hips up as his bare skin came into contact with Harry's jeans, his hands finding purchase in Harry's hair as the brunet plundered his mouth. He could hear Harry murmuring but wasn't sure what he was saying until he felt a warm sensation at the base of his spine.

"Oh gods, Harry, please." He arched, hardly feeling the hot mouth travelling down past his neck and to his chest, as the sensation spread, massaging his opening and channel. It couldn't have been Harry's hands, because both of them were busy trailing fire across his skin but whatever it was, it moved back and forth inside him stretching him open. When his lips were covered by Harry's again, he moaned into Harry's mouth and then thrust back wantonly when Harry's hot breath traversed his body and ghosted over the crown of his cock. Harry sat back to pull his jeans completely off. He threw them haphazardly on the ground before settling back between Draco's legs.

Draco squirmed underneath him, each time feeling Harry's dick press harder into his opening. He tried unsuccessfully to impale himself on it because Harry moved back whenever he did, the bastard. Draco could see him grinning from his position above him. He smoothed his hands down Harry's long back to rest on his arse, trying to pull the man toward him but slowly, still watching him, Harry took each of Draco's hands in his own and pinned them to the bed beside his head. He moved up a little, and Draco bit his lip as the pressure increased exponentially until the crown of Harry's cock breached his entrance.

Harry shuddered with pleasure as the tight wetness that surrounded him encased him in velvet heat. He'd waited so long for this. He thrust in again, this time pushing until he was buried to the hilt. He took pleasure in hearing the groan it drew from Draco. He kept thinking of Draco dancing tonight, the memory of the way he'd been grinding on those men had given Harry an overwhelming urge to put claim on territory he'd yet to discover. He'd known before even approaching Draco earlier that the man would leave with him. The word 'mine' circled in his head, chanting with every thrust he made, feeling exorbitantly satisfied when Draco met him thrust for thrust with grunts and needy gasps. "You're so tight." He could feel Draco tremble under him, his heated breaths washing over his ear as he took the harsh thrusts Harry dealt him.

"Fucking, _Merlin_!" Draco yelled as a thrust hit is prostate head on, his back arched as Harry continued to hit it head on. "_That's abuse_." It came out as a pleasured whisper but he heard Harry chuckle in his ear.

"You love it." Draco gasped. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his hips up. He did love it. He was losing control, he knew it, Harry knew it, but he also knew the resolute pounding he was receiving was his own fault, was punishment for all his blatant teasing. Merlin, if he'd known, he wouldn't have wasted so much time dancing around the man, daring him to try his luck and trying to garner Harry's undivided attention. Well, he had it now. Draco could feel the hard flat lines of Harry's stomach trapping his red, leaking member. The friction was enough to make Draco convulse with pleasure, even if Harry hadn't been thoroughly abusing his prostate.

Harry slammed harder into the blond, hearing Draco's breaths growing short and quick as he fought against his orgasm. "Look at me," he said. He could feel the tickle of Draco's hair on his knuckles where he held his hands down. He mentally made a note to buy some kind of restraint, silk ties would be good. _Red silk would suit his wrists_, he thought. Any more thought exited his mind as clear grey eyes opened to him, the flecks of slate in them drawing Harry in. The grey disappeared on instinct as he closed the distance between them and soft lips kissed him lightly. A tongue followed, dragging Harry into a firm, tender kiss that made his skin break out into goose bumps. He hadn't noticed he'd let Draco's hands go until he felt them burrow their way into his hair, pulling him closer. He'd also slowed down, something else he hadn't noticed until Draco firmly wrapped his legs around him and pulled at his hips encouraging him to continue. The whispered, breathless, "Please," sounded so erotic in his ear, it only served to spur him on. He could tell Draco was close by the way he tilted against him and dug his fingers into his shoulders. He'd have crescent-shaped indents there soon, but he didn't care. He was close himself, so close that he could feel his balls tightening.

Draco could feel the impending curl of white hot pleasure spreading out from his balls which electrified him each time Harry hit his prostate. He tightened his hold on the man, his fingers digging into the tan flesh as he was overwhelmed with the pleasure that raked his whole being. Harry's rhythm began to deteriorate as his muscles contracted around him and he felt him thrust once, twice before pinning him to the mattress with his body, as deep as he could go. Harry clenched his eyes shut and let out a loud, involuntary moan as he came. Coming down from his high, he could feel the soft brush of lips against his own, a tongue sliding and nudging at him to react and return it. There was the sweet aftertaste of a cocktail, most likely the bright orange ones he'd seen Draco devouring night after night like an addict. Harry didn't blame him, he was slowly becoming addicted to the taste of Draco's kisses.

He sighed tiredly and collapsed against the blond. "I am very sure that I will not be able to walk tomorrow," Harry heard next to his ear. Draco sounded terribly amused. He turned his head into Draco's neck, loving the heat there, how he smelled. He raised his head a little.

"You have somewhere to be tomorrow?" He didn't want to entertain the thought of letting Draco go right now, didn't want to entertain the thought of letting Draco leave his bed _at all_.

"You have plans for me?" He sounded so cocksure, even with the Gryffindor buried to the hilt and pinning him down. Harry moved slowly, moulding his hand to the skin of Draco's thigh as he moved it higher and rocked his hips back and forth. He drew his tongue over Draco's throat to punctuate his answer. He felt the groan vibrate under his tongue and saw the flutter of Draco's lashes when he drew back to watch the picture Draco made. _Delicious_. "Mmm, good answer, but what's in it for me?" Harry surveyed him in silence as the blond cocked an eyebrow, obviously not willing to just give in without a fight. Harry knew that even if Draco wanted to stay he would still make Harry beg for it.

Harry thought for a second. "How about breakfast?" Draco's hands strayed to Harry's head, as if they were pulled there by some gravitational force. The fingers twisted and tugged softly at the black curls that were wet with sweat. He looked to be mulling over Harry's offer, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He used his grip in Harry's hair to pull the man toward him again. "Breakfast," he said slowly, "I can do."

Fin.


End file.
